Amaryllis
by Glo15Bug
Summary: Falling from nowhere and unwillingly accepting her fate, Karin is saved by who she thought was the ice captain she used to play soccer with. However, this white haired man is significantly different from the straight laced captain of squad 10, or so she thought...
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea in my head for a LONG time. Amaryllis by Shinedown freed it. So... lemme know what you think!**

* * *

Karin stared in horror as the ground approached her. She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact of being dropped from private aircraft heights. The ground never came. Karin's eyes snapped open. Something had a cold grip around her waist. She was suspended inches from the ground. Had he come back? It was about time. Looking up she spotted the white hair.

"Toshiro." She whispered. His head snapped down to look at her. The piercing blue eyes were not the melting turquoise of the soul reaper she'd fallen head-over-heels in love with. He set her down. He was significantly taller than the Toshiro remembered.

"Are you alright?" He asked furrowing his brow. Karin nodded, her jaw slightly dropped. She looked up at the screeching Hollow rushing down on them. Karin gasped throwing her arm up. A light blue bow formed in her hand. Before gripping the string of the bow, she thrust her hand into the chest of the savior. He grunted as she shoved him to the ground under her. She pulled back the string and let a single arrow fly.

Gasping, Jack lost his footing and hit the ground under the beautiful girl who had for some reason been falling from nowhere. A bright blue glow blinded him in the night's darkness. A single blue arrow shot upwards at the white-faced beast that was quickly diving for them. It opened it's mouth, a red ball of light forming. His jaw dropped. The arrow ripped through the red light ball and through it's throat. It's angry shriek was cut off as it disintegrated. Jack got to his feet. He reached forward and gripped the shoulder of the girl who was starting to walk away.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously. She glared over her shoulder at him. Jack stopped, taken aback that she didn't answer. She jerked free and started down the street lit by street lamps. "I'm Jack Frost." He offered following her. When she didn't stop, he jumped over her. She humphed stepping back into the ice he used to get himself over her.

"I'm Karin." He raised his eyebrows.

"Karin what?" She brushed the ice off her bare shoulders and crossed her arms.

"Karin Kurosaki." She finished in frustration. He held out a hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Karin." She stared at his hand. "Are we gonna have a replay of what happened at the lampost just outside of Spare 'Oom? Or are you going to shake my hand, Karin?"

"A Narnia Reference?" She raised her eyebrows and bowed.

"We don't shake hands here." Jack dropped his hand. "Alright, cool." Karin stepped around him. "Wait!" He said running back around her. She stopped again.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"Are you a gaurdian too?" He asked. Karin furrowed her eyebrows. They stared at each other for a moment. Jack took in every aspect of her. Her long black hair curved around her face and made her white skin look even paler than it already did. Her deep blue eyes almost looked black under the street light. She was, prettier than his first impression noted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped after Jack didn't elaborate. He flinched in shock.

"Whoa... Chill." He laughed. "I was just wondering how you could do that." Her face changed from angry to curious.

"Do what?" She asked. Jack held his arm back and pretended to pulled back and arrow.

"That light bow thingy." He said dramatically. Karin smirked. Had he been able to, Jack would've blushed.

"I'm part Quincy, part Soul Reaper." Jack blinked in curiosity.

"Soul Reaper?"

* * *

"You're breaking the law, Karin." She spun on her heels facing Toshiro Hitsugaya. Jack leaned around her.

"You pick now of all times to show up?" She snapped in exasperation. The white haired captain stalked towards them. Jack casually stepped around Karin and in between her and the Ice Captain.

"Who are you?" He raised an eyebrow. Jack squared his shoulders, standing eye to eye with the other white haired man. Karin haped in the realization the Toshiro had grown, alot.

"Jack Frost, Gaurdian. You?" He asked, gripping his staff tighter.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th squad in the 13 Court Guard Squads." He replied smoothly. Karin swallowed. "You shouldn't be out this late, Karin. I was going to come to your house in the morning. You should let the Soul Reapers take care of Hollows and worry more about the test Monday morning." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Missed you too." She sarcastically replied. Jack glanced back and forth between the two.

"Wait, you know each other?" He stepped back. They both nodded not looking away from each other.

"He saved my soccer ball from being flattened by an 18-wheeler."

"She saved me from my lieutenent." They each murmured their piece. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"WAIT! Earlier, when I saved you. You thought I was him?" Toshiro looked from Jack back to Karin.

"What did he save you from?" Hitsugaya questioned. Karin crossed her arms and glared over at Jack.

"Thanks, Buddy." Jack was still stunned. This Toshiro guy looked exactly like him, save for the turquiose eyes where his were ice blue. "I lost my balance and ... fell..." Jack snorted.

"That's one way to describe it." Karin clenched her fists.

"Listen, idiot! I saved you from that Hollow! We're even!" She yelled, talking with her hands as she spoke. Jack snickered.

"You're pretty cute, Quincy." Karin blushed and turned away to hide it.

"It's cold out here. I'm going home." She started to turn. Toshiro grabbed her arm. He spun her around and pressed his lips against hers. Karin's eyes stayed wide open in shock and her cheeks burned.

"Missed you." He whispered before puling away. Karin swallowed, completely forgetting that she was going home.

* * *

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth dropped when the white haired captain kissed Karin. She looked twice as shocked. He whispered something to her before letting her go. He turned to walk a different direction than she was originally heading.

"Hey!" Jack snapped at the retreating figure. It didn't acknowledge him and disappeared into the night. He turned back to Karin. She had a hand to her lips and looked completely bewildered. "You okay?" He asked. She shook her head and glanced up at him.

"Y-yeah..." She turned. "I should be getting back." She was still blushing and had an airheaded look.

"Let me walk with you..." She snapped out of it and smirked at Jack again.

"If you can keep up, gaurdian." She disappeared and reappeared a good distance away. Jack's jaw dropped and he immediately started running, using ice to keep him going. Everytime he thought he was close, Karin shifted and was gone again. He heard her excited laugh and followed, pushing himself faster. He saw her leaning against a medical clinic, arms crossed and waiting for him.

"How'd you do that?" She grinned and pushed off.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." She giggled. Jack grinned.

"What about that Hitsugaya guy? What's your relationship with him?" Her smile dropped.

"We used to play together when we were kids. Or... I was. He always held he wasn't a little kid. So I liked to tease him about it. Then the winter war started and I never saw him again. He worked closely with my older brother Ichi-nii. I had heard he was marrying his childhood friend Hinamori Momo... I originally thought she was his sister, but whatever..." She trailed off crossing her arms and looking down. Jack scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think he went through with the wedding, Karin..." Jack responded, thinking back to the kiss the captain had stolen and blindsighted Karin with earlier. She scoffed.

"Who knows? He probably won't be around again." She rolled her eyes in irritation. Jack studied her for a moment.

"Then can we hang out sometime?" The raven-haired Quincy snapped her head up and a small smile spread on her lips.

"Sure." She mumbled before turning and jumping up to the second story. She looked back down at him. "Tomorrow after school, 'kay?" She winked before climbing through the window. Jack waited a minute before jumping into a victory dance.

* * *

**This actually turned out better than I thought it would. Your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 I kinda like the way it turned out. The last part is probably my favorite.**

* * *

Opening her eyes the next morning, Karin screamed and shot up, headbutting her twin.

"Dammit Yuzu! What do you want?" She demanded nursing her forehead. Her sister rubbed hers and frowned.

"There's a white haired man here demanding to walk you to school. I just thought you should know. You're going to be late!" Karin was stripped and pulling her uniform on before her sister finished speaking. She roughly ripped a brush through her hair and dry brushed her teeth rushing out the door. "Your lunch is on the table!" She hollered after her sister.

Toshiro grunted, nearly being plowed over by Karin. She pulled back.

"Toshiro!" She grinned. Her smile dropped. "Why are you here?" She asked, taking another step back.

"I came to walk to school with you." He calmly replied. Karin swallowed and started walking.

"Are you coming?" She asked, pivoting and waking backwards. Why was he back? Wasn't he supposed to be a ghost? There when you spot it and then when you check again, gone? Of course he had to be different. Fancy individual. She huffed in annoyance and snuck a glance at him, spotting something on the rooftop above him. Karin stopped.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be late on my very first day, Karin." Toshiro spoke. He followed her gaze and pressed his lips together.

* * *

Jack scowled. That white haired captain was walking with her, probably to school. The smug look on his face made Jack grit his teeth. He glaced up at the gaurdian and smirked, taking a step closer to Karin. Karin made a face, but didn't move away.

"Dammit." Jack spit under his breath. Karin's head snapped over to him then. A small smile spread across her lips. She walked past Toshiro and towards him.

"Jack!" She yelled up to him. The ice captain was staring at her increduously. Stunned, Jack slid from the roof and stood in front of her. She wore a grey uniform that consisted of a pleated skirt and matching jacket underneath. The red bow around her neck rested on the white dress shirt underneath, drawing the attention back to her light pink cheeks. The snow gaurdian smiled.

"Morning." He casually grinned. Karin gave a small bow.

"Good morning. We're walking to school. Care to join us?" She asked without losing the welcoming grin that graced her lips. Jack nodded and shot a smug look at Hitsu as he passed.

"Jack-ass..." He heard the white haired man from behind him mutter. Jack spun on his heels and pointed at him with both hands.

"Hooo! I see what you did there! Brilliant!" He sarcastically shot back, letting a snowball materialize in his hand. With a flick of his wrist, it buzzed through the air only to be caught by Toshiro. Karin stepped in.

"We're going to be late." She hissed taking off.

* * *

School ended right on time as always. Karin started out of the building and froze when a hand wrapped around her waist and the other covered her mouth.

"Come with me before captain son of a bitch gets out of class." Jack whispered in her ear. Karin smiled and let out a scream when they both shot up into the air. Staring out over Karakura from a new angle. It was beautiful.

"Amazing." She whispered. Her breath caught when Jack suddenly let go. Before she fell a great distance, Jack was under her. She hit him and immediatly wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face in his chest. He continued to laugh as they glided gently to the ground twenty miles from the school.

"Hey, Karin. We're on the ground now. Did you really think I'd let you fall?" Karin's eyes snapped open and she stared up at the white haired man who was smiling at her. They were both laying under a tree in a snow drift. She pushed herself into a sitting position and stared down at Jack.

"I knew you wouldn't let me fall." She muttered looking away. Jack clamped his mouth shut, watching her pout. Then he realized, she was still sitting on him.

"K-Karin..." He began sitting up. She didn't seem to notice that he was nose to nose with her.

"J-Jack." She mocked. "Don't tell me a little girl is throwing you off your game, Whitey." He let out a laugh.

"Go get changed and then we can have a bit of fun." Jack ordered. She didn't move. He raised his eye brows. "You okay?" She grinned.

"I'll be right back." She jumped up, flipping the skirt up a little high for comfort as she shoved through the front door of the clinic where she apparently lived. Jack twisted his head and pulled on the collar of his blue sweatshirt.

"Whoa." He pulled himself to his feet. A red-head was leaning against the tree behind him.

"Something else, isn't she?" The snow gaurdian jumped.

"Who're you?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff.

"Let me make something clear." The taller man stated, pushing off the tree and cracking his knuckles. "It's like I told you the last time you were here, don't let my sister get hurt. Or you'll pay for it." Jack was completely lost.

"This is the first time I've been to this town." The ginger's eyes narrowed and Karin appeared at his side.

"Ichi-nii... What are you yapping on about? You're starting to sound like Dad. This is Jack, not Toshiro." She growled. The redhead studied him closer for a moment before shrugging.

"You looked similar to that frosty asshole. Same goes for you. Karin better not get hurt." Jack huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Please don't insult me. I'm nothing like Captain Son-of-a-Bitch. And don't worry, Karin is safe with me. I'm a Gaurdian." Her brother grimmaced. Karin grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him off his feet, both running down the street away from him.

"That's why I'm worrying!" Ichigo shouted after them.

* * *

Sitting on her favorite rooftop, Karin shoved her gloved hands into her pocket and snuck a glance at Jack. He'd been telling her about his latest adventure and she couldn't help but feel drawn closer. She hoped the cold in her cheeks hid the blush, she couldn't hold back. SHe stared down at the red skinny jeans she wore and smirked at the thought of the Easter Bunny with an Australian accent.

"So all those stories are real? About the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny and Santa..." She questioned at the end, shifting her position so she was on her hands and knees. Jack laughed.

"How is it you don't believe in us, but you can see us?" Karin blankly stared at him. He wiggled his fingers in his face. She grabbed his hands with her own and sat up.

"I'm in denial. I can see things I don't believe in." Jack shoved his hands up in the air, bringing Karin against him, noses brushing.

"Believe I'm here yet?" She grinned and raised an eye brow.

"You're the only thing I really ever believed in the moment I saw you." Jack blinked, completely stunned. He froze and tightened his grip on her wrists. "What?" She demanded after a moment. Jack let go and she fell into his lap.

"Nothing." He muttered, shaking his head and staring at the street below them. Once again, she didn't move. It was as if she didn't notice that she was in his lap. She bit her lip and looked at her hand resting on his thigh.

"Is Tooth Fairy someone important to you?" Jack looked up thoughfully.

"I never thought about it, but I don't think I'd be who I am without her..." He replied looking back down. His voice trailed off when her face fell. "She's like my older sister, Karin. We're like a family... In a twisted and messed up way." She huffed and suddenly looked over Jack's shoulder.

"Jack... Turn around." She murmured in an awestruck tone of voice. Jack twisted carefully, so she wouldn't fall and gasped. The red sun shone brightly through a perfectly placed tree. Light glowed through the bare branches and glittered off ice frozen to the bark.

"Amazing." He whispered. The light desipated as the sun sank lower beneath the hills in the distance. After a moment, he turned back to Karin. She had a wide smile across her face as the last glimpse of sunlight danced across her pale cheeks. She looked at him and shivered.

"It's cold." She giggled. "C'mon. We should be getting back." She said, sliding down to the ground and running towards her house. Jack laughed and followed.

* * *

Karin stopped outside her door and turned to Jack.

"I loved that story. Next time, I'll tell you about my brother and the Seireitei." She smiled, mock punching his arm. Jack laughed. They shifted into a momentary silence. Jack scratched the back of his head before abruptly leaning down and kissing Karin's cheek.

"Tomorrow, the Rooftop." He grinned running off. Karin's eyes were wide and her cheeks a deep crimson. After that, she wasn't ready to go inside. She turned and quickly started for the bridge a few streets back from hers.

* * *

Karin sat on the railing of the bridge over the river in Karakura town, kicking her legs and staring at the water.

"That's dangerous, you know." She turned her gaze to a black figure standing next to her. She huffed and shook her head.

"Probably." She rolled her eyes. The man turned to her. His peircing grey eyes and unnaturally pale face unphased her.

"You don't fear the possibility of death?" He questioned. She turned to face him, then stood on the thin and rusty railing. She bent over into his face.

"Do I look like I fear anything?" She whispered. He laughed in reply.

"You're afraid of something, Karin Kurosaki. Though death isn't it." He whispered, shifting and appearing behind her, brushing his back with hers. Karin shivered.

"You don't know me. What I'm capable of. What I fear." She snapped, spinning to face him. He was gone again and she gasped, suddenly unbalanced. She waved her arms seeing the rushing water under her. Karin squatted and gripped the rail by her feet, barely catching herself and leaning dangerously over the water. She swallowed and hissed in annoyance with herself.

"I do know what you fear. You fear losing the people you love. The feeling of knowing they need your help, and being able to do nothing about it." He soothed into her ear. A sinking feeling began seeping to the bottom of her stomach. She furrowed her eye brows and stood erect. She spun on the railing again, pulling back on the cross and forming a bow and arrow. The blue light wasn't even a breath away from his nose.

"You know what I fear? The mess you'll make when I splatter you all over the pavement, Pitch." She snapped, forcing the feeling away. His eyes widened in shock at the fire in her eyes. He took a step back. "Why are you here?" He regained himself and burst into black sand, reappearing at her elbow.

"I've taken a fancy to you, girl." He lowly spoke into her ear. Without warning, Pitch ducked under her and shoved her back. Karin sucked in a cold breath as she turned mid-air to again face her impending doom. Only difference was, there was no one here to save her now. She gasped when she found herself in the arms of a cold and empty figure. She blinked and immediately began shivering. "You cant lie to me about what you fear." His eyes flashed and Karin found herself standing alone on the bridge, gazing out at the water that almost became her murderer. "Goodnight, my lovely Karin..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, school has restarted. I'll update every chance I get from now on. Please don't hate me if it isn't very often! **

**I shocked myself with this chapter. It was a blast to write. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jack stood, one-footed on the pole of a power line. He could hear her buzzing behind him as she tried to hide.

"Tooth. You're horrible at sneaking up on people." He muttered, not turning.

"Drat! I really thought I had you that time, Jack." She exclaimed getting inches from his face. He raised an eyebrow.

"There's a reason you're here?" Jack questioned, crossing his arms.

"Oh! Right!" She pulled back and swallowed, worriedly.

"Pitch kidnapped a human girl." Jack's jaw dropped.

"Why the hell didn't you see it necessary to start with that!?" He yelled.

"It slipped my mind. They're waiting for us at the North Pole..." Jack followed her.

* * *

Karin opened her eyes. She blinked finding herself on a large bed in the center of a large room, painted black. What had she gotten herself into this time?

"Pitch?" She yelled. Not that she wanted an answer, but it seemed to be the only one that made sense. She cautiously crawled to the edge of the bed and light streamed through the room. Shadows danced on the walls. Karin huffed, noticing for the first time that she wasn't in the clothes she was wearing the night before. She cringed staring at the tight black lace dress she had no memory of putting on. She placed her feet on the floor and stared in confusion at the black and white striped stockings and Mary Jane flats strapped to her feet. She looked like a baby doll and Karin wasn't a baby doll kind of girl.

The shadows pushed off the wall and started towards her.

"Good morning, Karin..."

* * *

_"Jack..." _Jack whipped around to face the voice. No one stood there. He blinked in confusion. It sounded almost like Karin's voice. The Easter Bunny appeared in his vision a moment later.

"Would you pay attention?" The Australian rabbit snapped twisting Jack's face back to where Sandman and Santa were discussing a plan.

_"Jack..." _It repeated. _"Help her... Please..." _He spun around again.

"What is it?" Tooth cut into his daze. Jack shook his head. He gasped, startled at being shoved against a wall with an abnormally large blade at his throat. Karin's brother stared hostility into Jack's face.

"Where is she? Huh? Where is my sister, DAMMIT!?" Santa and Bunny were faced with Toshiro, and three other Soul Reapers. Tooth held up her hands face to face with a small blonde girl who had a blue light bow and a worried look on her face. Sandman stared into the eyes of a taller older Quincy.

"It was her..." He mumbled. Ichi leaned closer, nearly crushing the white-haired guardian with his larger size.

"What's that? I must be hard of hearing?" The little blonde Quincy lowered her weapon.

"They don't have her, Ichi-nii." He glared back at her, not loosening his grip at all.

"We're wasting time." Jack growled. Ichi turned back to him. "I know who has Karin."

* * *

Karin stared curiously at the black globe filled with bright silver light all over the land.

"Do you like what you see?" Pitch whispered into her ear. Karin rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"What do you want? Wasn't showing me death enough?" He raised his eyebrows in mock sadness.

"You really thought I just wanted to show you how you could die?" He shook his head. "We used to be close friends, Karin." Karin stuck her tongue into her cheek turning to him as he continued to pace around her.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, forcing her posture to stand more confidently. _Please Mom... Help me..._ She thought, griping the cross around her wrist tighter.

"You really don't remember?" The white-faced monster crooned in a hurt tone of voice. "That last day when you saw your mother, I was there. I knew she wasn't coming home. I told you. But your idiot father lied to you and assured you she would be just fine, that the rain was what was keeping her and your brother. Now, did she come home, Dear?" Karin swallowed and gritted her teeth, staring into his grey eyes. She forced her voice to stay steady and curtly replied.

"No." Pitch caught her answer and flowed on with it.

"No, that's right, Sweetheart. Mother didn't return home, did she?" One tear slid down her face.

"Not. Alive." She managed to spit, glaring into his eyes. He nodded.

"You see? Your own father lied to you. He should've of known she wouldn't be fine." Another tear. Karin shook her head.

"You still haven't answered my question!" She suddenly shouted. The empty metal cages shook. The sound of chains rattling from above them made Pitch look up until they silenced before continuing.

"I want revenge, Lovely Girl."

* * *

"Pitch has a little hideout-thing is the United States. It would only make sense that she'd be there. He isn't the best or brightest." _Don't let fear take her over._ Jack stopped and grimaced staring over his shoulder. He shook his head mentally noting the light voice that sounded in his ear. "I don't think we honestly need your help." He shook his head, staring straight at Hitsugaya. Ichi answered.

"Tough. She's my sister. You aren't going anywhere without us." The redhead scowled. Jack sighed in disgust and crossed his arms nodding. Santa nodded.

"We should get going before Pitch can do something to hurt her." Ichi spun on his heel to face him.

"Who exactly is this guy? Is he related to Aizen at all?" All five guardians gave Ichi the same look of confusion.

"He's boogeyman." Santa answered, rolling his eyes and starting down the stairs, followed by his other four companions. Jack stopped.

"We should at least know each other's names before we leave." They all stopped and faced him. The redhead was the first to speak.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute Soul Reaper" He looked to the petite black-haired woman who stood closest to him.

"Rukia Kuchki... Actual Soul Reaper." The large tattooed man on her other side squared his shoulders.

"Renji Abarai. Shinigami." The man with glasses behind him stepped up.

"Uyruu Ishida. The last full-blooded Quincy." Jack noted Ichigo's annoyed eye roll. The young blonde girl in front of him gave a small smile and a half bow.

"Yuzu Kurosaki... I'm not a full-blooded Quincy. I'm half-Quincy and half-Shinigami..." She said standing straight. The attention turned to the last two Soul Reapers. Toshiro stepped forward.

"I am Tenth Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. This is-"

"Hold it right there, Buddy." Toshiro abruptly stopped, stunned someone interrupted him. Bunny hopped to stand by Jack, eyeing her with an odd admiration. "The lady can speak for herself, Mate." The tall honey-blonde blushed and smirked.

"I am his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto." She bowed, her ample chest nearly completely spilling out of the extremely tight uniform she wore. Jack quickly spun to face the guardians.

"We're up." He turned back to the group behind him. "I'm Jack Frost."

"I'm Bunny. Kids down there know me as the Easter Bunny." Matsumoto let a giggle slip at his introduction, but stifled it when Hitsugaya shot her an icy look.

"I'm Tooth. The children call me the Tooth Fairy." Sandman introduced himself with rapid fire signs in gold above his head. After a moment of their confused faces, the little gold man rolled his eyes and used his hand to air-draw "Sandman" in elegant letters, quickly clearing the confusion.

"I am Santa Claus." Yuzu's eyes sparkled with excitement, but she kept quiet. Toshiro crossed his arms, Jack stared at him for half a second before realizing it was the same way he was holding his own. He promptly dropped his arms and continued down the stairs.

"The faster we get Karin back the better."

* * *

"Revenge?" Karin questioned. Pitch stepped closer and gently cupped her face in both her hands.

"You see, Jack Frost wronged me." The raven-haired Quincy wanted to pull away, but found it impossible to do so.

"How?" This wasn't something she'd heard before. He approached her with his arms behind his back.

"His sister." The grey-eyed man soothed. _Mom... Don't let him hurt me..._ She thought. She was finally able to pull back and leveled her gaze, meeting his eyes.

"What about her?" She made herself sound confident. Pitch sighed.

"She could see me." He murmured. "Did he tell you how our last encounter went?" Karin shook her head. Pitch clucked and shook his head.

"I was this close." He held up his fingers. Karin's eyes narrowed.

"This close to what?" She asked, trying to remember if Jack had told her anything about his sister.

"permanently making her one of us." He mourned. Karin held her glare. Finally remembering.

"You were going to kill her?" Pitch shook his head.

"She wasn't going to die. She was going to be like the goddess I knew she could be." He stepped closer. "Aside from your hair, you look exactly like her." She shoved him away from her.

"She forgot about you after he fell in didn't she?" Karin snapped back, seeing if she could make him react. Pitch smiled moving towards her again. He gripped the wrist with the cross and twisted her around, pulling her against him and grasping her throat tightly.

"You think you're so smart? Don't you?" He hissed into her ear. She coughed as he tightened his grip. "You don't know what it's like to see the woman you love grow up and give herself to someone when she was so close to being yours." Karin fought to free her wrist. He held the blue and white cross bracelet in front of her face before pulling it away and dropping her to the ground. She coughed, sliding her fingers across her throat and staring at her bare wrist. He stared at it curiously for a moment before surrendering it to one of the black sand horses and turning back to her.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." She growled as he ripped her off the ground. He chuckled stroking her cheek.

"If only you had..." Karin turned her head away from him. He shoved her into the wall. "Not so long now..." He chuckled.

* * *

Jack glared at the white-haired Soul Reaper as Claus urged the reindeer to move faster.

"Why didn't you go back?" Toshiro turned his eyes to face Jack.

"It's illegal for a Quincy and a Shinigami to fraternize.'" Jack rolled his eyes.

"You didn't think she was worth it?" The captain pressed his lips together.

"I am a captain. I have to set an example for my men." He curtly replied. The busty Soul Reaper beside him put her head down and scowled shaking her head.

"What example is that?" Jack snipped back a little harshly. He shook his head and leaned back on the sleigh and crossed his arms. "I would've risked my neck for her. Don't tell me, your rank and that little Momo girl is more important to you than Karin." Toshiro snapped, grabbing Jack by the collar and yanking him off his seat.

"You know NOTHING. You have no idea how badly I wanted to escape and come to the World of the Living to be with her. But I can't give her everything she needs. Everything she would've wanted as she grew older. It would've been selfish of me to even consider a life with her." He dropped Jack and slumped back down into his seat.

"So you left without so much as a goodbye?" He demanded. Toshiro huffed.

"You ask too much, FROST." Hitsu shot back.

"All she wants from you is a reason, Hitsugaya-taicho." The little blonde Quincy, Yuzu, jabbed in staring at her folded hands. Toshiro's eyes widened for a moment, before he returned to his cold and detached demeanor.

* * *

Karin gasped, jolting to consciousness. She groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position. Thankfully, she was alone now. She let out a pained cry and tried to remember where she was and why she hurt. All she got were fragments.

* * *

_Pitch slammed her against the wall. A grey eyed man with spiky black hair held her inches off the ground by the throat and ran his free hand across her pale collar-bone._

_"So beautiful." He laughed._

* * *

She shivered and curled into a ball, terrified by this memory. That, however, didn't explain why she felt like she'd been thrown through the dryer. Despite a voice that told her not to, she shifted through her memory one more time.

* * *

_His face turned hostile. Karin barely had time to gasp before he closed his open hand on her shoulder and slamming it against the bare skin he had just caressed. _

_"You're not anything like her." He turned and dragged her by the throat after him. He roughly threw her to the ground. She quickly sat up and once more, made her eyes meet his. This time, Karin couldn't fight back the tears. Pitch hesitated. "Yet, you're exactly the same." For a moment, Karin thought she had seen a light in his eyes. It was long gone now. He ripped her off the ground and started towards the lowest hanging cage. Pitch slammed the door shut and turned away from her. She didn't turn to face him this time. _

_"Make sure she won't remember this." He murmured to the deep purple and black horses that surrounded them. He stalked away, shaking his head and staring at the hand he'd used to hit her with. Karin looked up to see sand bearing down on her from every angle. She let out one scream before everything turned to black._

* * *

Karin opened her eyes. Slowly, she rose to her knees, testing the door to the bird-cage. Locked. Of course. She huffed and glanced over at on the horses. She blinked realizing it had her bracelet inside it's ribcage. Her lips parted. Slowly and subtlety, she inched towards it. It's head snapped around to her. She held her gaze steady. It shifted, but didn't move away. She sucked in a breath and thrust her hand forward as fast as she could through the bars and through the horse. It shrieked in protest, just before disintegrating. Leaving Karin successful. She breathed in relief and pulled the bracelet back into the cage and wrapping it around her wrist. The sound of someone approaching reached her ears and she curled into a ball, feigning unconsciousness. She swallowed feeling eyes on the back of her head.

"Karin..." Her eyes snapped open and she stiffly turned.

"Yuzu?..."

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought! Thank you! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was sooo hard to write. I hope it meets your approval. I don't think Jack's sister had a name... So I made one up. And Pitch is out of character a lot here, as is Karin. I don't think it's too bad though.**

* * *

_"You came back!" Maeve grinned running towards him. Pitch smirked, stopping a short distance away._

_"Of course I did. I told you I'd be back." He replied. She giggled and held up a pair of skates._

_"I'm glad you did. I got new skates." She chimed, whipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. _

_"That's perfect. Why don't we test them out?" Pitch offered, motioning towards the frozen lake a short distance away. She ran passed him, gripping his wrist and running towards it. _

_After she tied them, she stepped onto the ice, gracefully gliding into the center. She spun and faced Pitch, holding out her hands. "Come here." She commanded. Pitch shook his head._

_"I can't skate." She scoffed in amusement._

_"You can fly and you're telling me you can't at least humor me?" She teased. A smile spread across his lips as he stepped forward, taking her cold fingers in his. She pushed back and kept her eyes locked with his as they moved. Pitch glanced up at the moon for half a second._

_"Maeve, you couldn't even wait for me?" Both their heads snapped to the brunette sitting beside the frozen water. Pitch narrowed his eyes and dropped onto the ice next to Maeve. He felt a satisfying crack. _

_"Jack!" She exclaimed, jerking her hands free of Pitch's._

_"Stay there." He exclaimed pulling his shoe from his foot. He caught up his walking stick starting towards them on on the brittle ice. Pitch frowned._

_"Hold onto me. I won't let you fall." Her terrified gaze bore into his and she swallowed, tears filling her nearly black-blue eyes._

_"I'm scared." She murmured in a high voice. _

_"Would I lie to you?" Pitch asked with a smile. Her brother answered after._

_"I know... But it's gonna be okay. Would I lie to you?" He chuckled. She stiffened as the ice cracked under Jack's feet. _

_"Yes! You always play tricks on me!" She yelled up at Pitch. _

_"Not this time." Jack soothed from behind him. "You know what... Let's play a game." He took one more step._

_"1... 2... 3!" and scooped her away from Pitch, landing on his back a short distance away. They stared at each other a similar smiles spread across the faces of the siblings. Jack rose to his feet._

_"You saved me, Jack." Pitch's face was locked in a scowl. _

_"See what did I tell ya." Jack laughed once, then a sickening crunch sounded from underneath him. Maeve sucked in a breath and reached for him just as he went under._

_"JACK!" She screeched starting forward. Pitch turned as she ran towards the bank. He gasped in horror as she rushed right through him. Like he wasn't even there._

_"Maeve..."_

_"Pappy*! Jack fell through the ice! HELP!" She screamed, running towards the house, leaving Pitch standing there alone, holding his center._

His eyes snapped open. Shaking the haunting memory from his mind, he glanced down at Karin, who'd regained conciousness. He smirked.

"Finally."

_*'Pappy' is used here instead of 'Daddy'. 'Pappy' isn't their grandfather, he's their father._

* * *

"Yuzu..." Karin twisted and stopped. In her sister's place were the glowing eyes of a Nightmare.. She gasped and thrust herself against the back of the cage, making it sway. The horse dissipated and Pitch took its place.

"Rise and shine, Lovely Girl." Her eyes narrowed and she slowly crawled towards him.

"Does it give you pleasure, trapping little girls like birds?" She murmured, gripping the bars and pulling herself up to level her gaze with his. His eyes flashed momentarily at her game change. He slowly reached a finger up and tapped at the blue cross wrapped around her wrist.

"We both know that if you really wanted out of that cage you'd grace us all with a powers we both know you posses now." He replied, not moving. "Why don't you test one of your newer talents?" He asked, running the same finger along her finger tips before taking a few steps back. Something sparked in Karin's eyes. Without really thinking about it, she shoved the door open, stepping towards him. He grinned. "You really think you're trapped, Beautiful Woman?" She smirked.

"Maybe I was checking to see if you had any humanity left." Her smirk broadened as hurt momentarily clouded his eyes. "I was right." She laughed, her eyes darkening. "You don't."

"I have something better than humanity, Sunaina*, I have the ability to make people suffer without even knowing it." Karin's eyes narrowed.

"How?" She questioned, momentarily slipping. Pitch smirked.

"I'm the king." Karin rolled her eyes and stepped around him, pressing her back against his for a moment.

"If you were king, we wouldn't be in a hole." She whispered over her shoulder into his ear. She pushed around him and stood in front of him again. "If you are king, where is your queen?" She kept her face bored and played with the torn lace on her skirt, and slightly raising her eyebrow at how pale she was, even in the dim lighting. She glanced up at Pitch, who seemed to be lost int thought as he stared at her. She casually sauntered towards the globe, studying the grey lights on the silver ball.

_*Sunaina is Sanskrit for 'beautiful eyes'. It was the only one I could find that wasn't Arabic._

* * *

Pitch shook out his head. She was playing his own mind games against him. And she was winning.

"Why don't you tell me what it was like?" She asked, walking slowly around him. Pitch whipped his head around to face her.

"What what was like?" He snapped. She leaned over the grey and silver globe, curiously examining the grey lights.

"Watching her get married. What did the ceremony look like?" She asked, not turning around. Pitch's breath caught in his throat. She was torturing him with Maeve. He stepped up behind her and fingered over the black lace.

* * *

_She stood there in a long green and black lace dress. Ribbons were laced through her braided hair and wildflowers hid her hands. Her best friend, a bubbly blonde, squealed with excitement._

_"You look beautiful, Maeve!" The 17-year-old Maeve nodded, staring numbly at the brightly colored flowers in her hands. "Wherever Jack is, I'm sure he's watching. I think he'd approve of your groom." The russet haired woman's head snapped up._

_"No he wouldn't. He'd of made sure I was with someone closer to my age and not Pappy's!" She exclaimed. The blonde's smile switched from excited to sad._

_"He's only trying to make sure you're taken care of." Pitch watched the blonde hug Maeve then take her leave._

_"Maeve." He spoke softly, doubting she would be able to hear it. Her reaction shocked him, as she spun and tripping on the dress that gathered at her feet and falling straight into his stared at each other. Stunned confusion spread across Maeve's features, which had matured greatly since he had last seen her, only for the better. _

_"Pitch?" She whispered, staying where she was._

_"Miss me?" He asked, forcing a small smile. Honestly, it wasn't something he'd done often since she ran through him years before. She pushed back, standing on her own feet once again._

_"Why would you come back now?" The smile immediately dropped. _

_"I've come back before this, it was now you chose to see me again." Her arms dropped. Her eyes narrowed. _

_"I've wanted to see you so many times. Even after Jack's death. But not today. Any day, but today." He pressed his lips into a scowl as she ranted. "You should leave." She growled, hearing a knock on the door. Pitch's lips stayed pressed in a thin scowl as she bypassed him and took the arm of an old version of her brother and her, starting into a great hall. Pitch's scowl dropped to a depressed frown as soon as she was out of sight._

* * *

He blinked and Karin was still half bent over, staring over her shoulder at him with an unreadable expression. He frowned and the sleeve of the lace dress came free in his hand.

"You saw what I saw." He stated flatly. She smirked and ran her fingers over the globe. Pitch shook his head out and laid his fingers over hers, spinning her to face him and jerking her arm up above his head, pulling her from her feet. The air in the large room became insufferably cold. There it was. This was her power. Their breath puffed into the air in icy clouds that mixed with each other before fading into nothing. Pitch's mouth twisted into a grin.

"Let go." She growled unaffected by the drastic weather change. Pitch dropped her. The air returned to normal.

"Absolutely amazing."

* * *

Jack gasped as the room changed from warm to frozen before he could blink. He stared at the source. Pitch had Karin off the floor three inches. They glared into the other's eyes, equally venomous. She was wearing a shredded black dress that exposed her skin in various places down her entire torso. The ridiculous black and white stockings hid her legs up to her thighs, where the dress was tattered the most, showing more pale skin then he'd expected. Pitch abruptly let go and Karin fell at his feet. In that same instant the heat returned, nearly suffocating him. Tooth let out a gasp of relief next to him. Karin rose to her feet.

"How do you plan to get revenge on Jack?" She asked, holding her hands behind her back. Pitch raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, staring down at her. Jack swallowed as she took a step closer, her eyes widening. Pitch smirked. "He won't fall for it." She growled. Pitch grinned. It was then he noticed how pale she was. Her black hair was longer and the ends curled into snow-white strands. Pitch leaned towards her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"He already has." Jack didn't hear the last words. He leapt over the edge, Toshiro following just behind him.

* * *

"You bastard." Jack growled. Pitch straightened and looked over his shoulder without surprise or even interest.

"You see how magnificent she is? She's even better than you." Toshiro's eyes narrowed and he gripped his blade tighter. Jack looked closer at Karin. Her eyes were different colors now. Her right was still the midnight blue but the left was the same ice blue as his.

"You killed her." Toshiro's head snapped to face Jack. Karin looked equally bewildered.

"I'm still alive." She shook her head in disbelief. The dimly lit room began to darken. Pitch faced her.

"Of course you are, my dear." Jack was still stunned. He glanced up at the clouds above them, the moon quickly disappearing behind them. He was behind her now, his hands brushing her shoulders in a soothing motion. Her fists clenched and she whipped around, wind slapping him back.

"I am dead, aren't I?" She questioned, her voice steadily rising. Pitch shook his head. "That would explain why all my memories are so blurry and why I freed myself from that bird's cage so easily!"

"You're still here with us. You still have a heartbeat." Jack took a step back, hail beginning to pour down on them. "You're just one of us now." The nightmares were lined up behind him. Jack barely heard Pitch reassure her. It only agitated her, making the hail pound harder.

"You think I wanted to be like you, PITCH?" She shrilly spit back. It was starting to get harder to stay on the ground. Toshiro sheathed his sword and started towards Karin as best he could. The rest of the group had by this time joined Jack and Hitsu on the ground. Hitsugaya wrapped his fingers around her arm and gently turned her to face him. Jack looked up as the wind and rain began to slow, lightening lit the room and Jack could see Toshiro held Karin against him with her head in his shoulder. It took a minute before she reacted. She twisted around and pulled herself from his grip. Pitch grinned, his eyes darkening.

"You don't have a choice now, Darling."

* * *

**I figured I should put some flash backs of Pitch and Jack's sister just for an idea... Lemme know what you think! :)**


End file.
